Will you go to prom with me? by mosbimackerpacker
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Aquela pergunta que todos os homens odeiam. Esta é a história de como Edward pergunta a Bella se ela quer ia ao baile com ele, quando eles têm sido melhores amigos desde o ensino médio.


Hey flores. Essa one faz parte de um projeto meu de tradução de ones que já começou com Monday Morning e tem Meant To Be também. Então, essa é minha nova tradução que fico devendo à maravilhosa **mosbimackerpacker **que foi um amor por me dar autorização para traduzir sua linda one-shot. Essa one é pequenininha, mas muuuito linda mesmo. Então espero que gostem e comentem bastante.

* * *

**Will you go to prom with me?**

Oh Deus, Oh Deus, Oh Deus... O que eu vou fazer? E se ela ri de mim? E se... pior de tudo, ela diz que não? Eu não acho que posso viver com isso, se ela disser não.

Veja, eu tenho sido loucamente apaixonado por Isabella Marie Swan, ou Bella como ela gosta de ser chamada, desde o primeiro dia que a conheci, e eu vou lembrar desse dia para sempre...

_Flashback para ensino médio:_

_- Atenção classe - Miss Strout diz com uma voz calma, razoável, mas a classe continuou falando, como eles sempre fazem._

_- EU DISSE: ATENÇÃO CLASSE - Ela diz e toda a turma fica em silêncio - Bom, temos uma nova aluna hoje..._

_- Ela é gostosa? - Emmett interrompe antes que Miss Strout tenha uma chance de falar. _

_Emmett. Meu irmão idiota. Palhaço da classe. No geral... ele é Emmett. E seu comentário apenas lhe valeu um tapa da sua vagabunda loira, Rose._

_- Oww babe... - Ele esfregou a cabeça e olhou para ela._

_- Desculpe-me - a voz mais doce que eu já ouvi entra na sala de aula e eu imediatamente a procuro - mas eu não te conheço e pelo que parece a menina ao seu lado... Eu tomaria cuidado com o que digo, se fosse você, certo...? - a garota bonita, com os longos cabelos castanhos, seus lábios rosa e o rosto mais angelical que alguma vez vi,- olhava Emmett esperando._

_- Emmett - Ele esclareceu._

_- Emmett... Hmm acho que vou chamá-lo... Peach - a classe irrompe em risos e Emmett sorri._

_ Ele então se vira para Rose._

_- Eu gosto dela - depois volta a olhar para o anjo - E eu vou chamá-la de... ermm.._

_- Ei, me chame Bella se seu pequeno cérebro não consegue pensar em mais nada - Com isso ela sorriu para ele antes de Miss Strout interromper sua discussão._

_- Chega, Cullen. Bella gostaria de apresentar-se?_

_O anjo, que agora eu sei que é chamado de Bella. B-e-ll-a... B-e-l-a. Hm, eu gosto. _

_Ela olha ao redor para a classe até que seus olhos ficaram fixos em mim. Eu engulo visivelmente e espero que ela não tenha entendido o meu nervosismo repentino. Ela cora e olha para o chão. Nervosa?_

_- Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, mas pode me chamar Bella. Acabei de voltar depois de viajar com minha mãe, ela é uma hippie ou algo assim e eu nasci durante a viagem. Então nós meio que fomos inventando um pouco enquanto viajavamos. Mas agora estou vivendo com meu pai por um tempo... Então, sim... é isso aí..._

_Isso explica as roupas, percebo que ela está vestindo uma saia curta jeans com um top florido, leggings e um lenço de cabeça hippie em sua testa. Um pequeno sorriso rasteja em seus lábios e ela finalmente olha para mim. Eu dei a ela o _sorriso Edward Cullen_ que ninguém pode resistir. Ela sorri de volta e é lindo... Acho que estou me apaixonando..._

_Fim FlashBack_

Desde esse dia, nós somos os melhores amigos. Eu, Bella, minha irmã Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett sempre saimos e temos sido melhores amigos há 5 anos. Mas nunca tive a coragem de a convidar em um simples encontro comigo!

Ainda aqui estou, esperando ela sair da escola então eu vou deixá-la em casa como eu faço todos os dias, como um bom melhor amigo, mesmo que isso seja o que um namorado faria...

Ah, eu queria ser...

_Sim continua desejando, idiota._ Cala a boca. _Pare de falar para si mesmo._ Eu não estou fazendo isso. _Você acabou de fazer, shh ela está vindo._

Meus olhos olharam os dela em um segundo e um sorriso se espalhou por meus lábios, assim como nos dela também. _É agora ou nunca..._

Eu caminhei até ela e segurei meus braços abertos no ar. Bella alegremente caminhou até eles.

- Hey você - Digo, relutantemente rompendo nosso abraço.

- Hey, Edward - ela olha para mim e cora.

- Pronta?

- Sim. E você?

- Há algo que quero lhe perguntar... - Disse passando a mão por meu cabelo, nervoso.

- Diga... - Ela parece quase nervosa e sorri para o chão... Eu nunca vou conseguir resistir a Bella corada.

Aqui vai...

- Será... Hum... Você quer... - Idiota! Meus pensamentos gritam comigo.

- Diga logo, Edward - ela incentiva, feliz sorrindo para mim.

- Vocêiriaaobailecomigo? - O pedido sai apressado e confuso. Não estou certo que se ela me entendeu ou não. Eu olhei o chão e tentei não correr minha mão pelo meu cabelo novamente.

- Edward, olhe para mim - Eu faço o que ela me pede.

- Sim - Um sorriso irrompe no meu rosto e a girei ao meu redor.

- Sério? Você tem certeza? - Disse apenas para verificar.

- SIM! Eu estive esperando esse pedido de você há meses... - Ela olha para baixo e cora novamente.

Deus como eu amo isso.

Eu coloquei minha mão debaixo do seu queixo para faze-la me olhar.

- E eu estava esperando para fazer isso desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos - Os olhos dela olharam os meus e, em seguida, eles viajaram até meus lábios e eu fiz o mesmo.

Nós fechamos os olhos e eu juntei seus lábios com os meus. Deixei escapar um suspiro que nem mesmo eu sabia que estava segurando.

E eu estou no céu com meu anjo Bella...

* * *

É isso aí. Comentei, por favor!  
BEIJOOOO!


End file.
